kotfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wiinters Frostchill/Risen From The Blood (Velanae's Lore-Part One.)
Valorie lifted her heavy head up from the floor. Dry, crusted tears stained her face as she looked up through her tangled, matted hair. The young girl lifter herself up with her weak and frail arms. She pushed herself up and held herself together, wrapping her arms around her body in horror as she looked around her. The room was dark and cold. She looked at where she sat, grimmacing in pain as she looked at the blood-stained puddle she had been laying in. Shuddering she groped blindly for something else to hold onto. Slowly pulling herself closer to the window she choked in fear. Looking out the stain-glass window she grasps for air as she looked at the grotesque seen below her. "Oh god!" She grasped as she looked at the town from her window. Fire had found a way to engulf the small city, leaping up the walls of buildings and bursting out of the windows and ceilings. Spikes burst from the grounds, fountains toppled and were crumpled along the ground. Valorie dropped her hands from the bed post she was holding onto as she realised what she was looking at. Through the dark smoke that consumed the town's view she looked through it, her eyes unnaturally focusing and seeing through the mist, her eyes focused on a spike. A strange pillar that rose from the ground with odd shapes building along it. Everything blurred momentairily. Shaking her head she looked through the mist once more, focusing her eyes on the pillar, the large weird shapes. Valorie grasped and fell to the ground, choking on hollowed out sobs. Several objects were impailed on the post, several people impailed in the middle of her town, several lives lost... A strange growl echoed from across the room, "Good evening, my dear." It crooned from the doorway, "I wasn't sure if you'd make it through or not... Well, my dear, welcome to undeath," the creature smiles from the shadows, his teeth and eyes were the only lights the girl could see. A flash of shadows and she was in a different time, a different place. The town hall echoed with outrage, the girl stood at the back of the hallway. She watched on as the adults argued back and forth. "They need to be dealt with!" A large, bearded man bellowed. "THEY are creatures, just like you and I. To destroy them would be to destroy life!" A young druid screamed back, "Don't you see? Life and Death are balanced out, Fate will deal with them when its time." "When its time? When will that be? When we're all dead and rotting in their STOMACHS?" The old man groweled furiously. A cold chill fluttered down the girls spine, a searing light burst from her hands. She was airborne, floating in the back of the hallway and eeiry voice whispered from her lips, "The evil will be purged from this world, Death has a plan and the Light will guide those through the troubled times... Only the pure will prevail..." Valorie grasped for air and fell to the ground, fadeing whispers around the room shook her mind as everything went into a hazed blurr.. "Only the pure will prevail... The evil will be purged," the creature crooned from his dark shadow, "look at your town, my dear, did they prevail?" he whispered a shallow laugh, stepping forwards into the candle light. His skin was pale, a light blue tinge of his veins covered his bare arms and chest. The girl looked around the room, her eyes rested upon a pool of blood she had been laying in... her blood. The girl choked in horror as she clutched at her neck, nothing, not a mark, not a scratch... "I almost thought you wouldn't make it," echoed through her mind... "Oh god..." she sobbed in horror. Her pale, cold hands clutched at her face and her body, not a mark. Everything went black. Grasping for air Velanae looked around her, everyone was asleep, nobody had witnessed her blank moment of rememberance. She walked over to a table by the fire and picked up a bottle, uncorking the lid she took a deep swig and closed her eyes as the alcohol fell into her empty stomach. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ This was written pretty rushed, I was running out of time. =P Everything (should) be spelt relatively accurate to the Australian dictionairy. XD If you've noted the name change through it, yes, it was intentional, her name before comming to Theramas was Valorie. (: Stay tuned for part 2. Also, for some reason some random words are in green, this isn't intentional... it's just how it turned out when copying it across from the KoT Website. (: Category:Blog posts